One More Day
by Nizza R
Summary: Es un día más, pero para él todos los días son iguales. Quizás jamás lo había extrañado tanto. [Old fic][Yaoi]*Saga*


_¡Hola! Vengo a compartir un fic antiquísimo que sólamente estaba publicado en AY. Quería dejárselos por acá esperando que les gustase, sería un gran regalo para mí que comentaran qué tal :D_

 _Antes que nada debo aclarar que **Saint Seiya** no es de mi propiedad, si no, tendría Next Dimension terminado hace rato y Soul of Gold hubiera tenido el diseño original de la serie ;(_

 _Bueno, bueno, no les atrasaré más. ¡Disfruten!_

 ** _Nizza_**

* * *

 **One More Day**

—Con permiso Su Santidad, me retiro. —La elegante figura dorada se levantó respetuosamente, ocultando bajo sus largas pestañas unos profundos ojos azulados. Su larga capa, y su cabello rebelde; se movieron al compás de sus pasos en una armoniosa sincronización. Los únicos ecos que se oían en ese detestable lugar.

—Ve, Milo. —Contestó con una voz ronca. Salió de sus labios, pero no era precisamente la suya.

Vio salir a su siempre fiel Escorpión. Las grandes puertas se habían abierto unos segundos para dejarlo ir, en ese lapsus más luminosidad de la común había profanado al interior, y a los segundos después las observó cerrarse. Un sonido pesado pero suave contactó a sus oídos cuando las imponentes puertas se cerraron, y de pronto en su ambiente todo volvió a ser lo tenue de siempre. Agitó a su vez, levemente entre sus dedos, la cristalina copa de vino que la aproximaba a sus labios. Su oscura máscara descansaba en una de sus piernas, ocultando boca abajo aquellos ojos inicuos y sangrientos. Bebió de aquél delicioso elixir, ya en sus últimos sorbos siempre amargo con un pequeño toque dulce. La calidez quedó impregnada en su garganta.

Carraspeó.

Así era todo cada día. Siempre igual. Atendía a los que venían a verle, colocaba orden cuando veía que hacía falta; y luego, nada. A veces, podía ver como las horas pasaban frente su inmerecido trono. Empezaba de mañana, llegaba la tarde, y ni se daba cuenta cuando ya de pronto se hacía de noche. En ocasiones solía pensar, teniendo ante sus ojos, la clase de mundo que él mismo había creado. Su rebelión, cien veces más fuerte que el que habría creado ni la misma Athena. Su voz era la única que importaba, la única que debían obedecer, la única a la que debían creer.

 _ **Eres imponente. Tienes todo el poder que quieres.**_

Le habló un día una voz en su mente mientras se observaba frente un gran espejo que mostraba su silueta completa. En su reflejo no halló solamente su persona. También recordó a alguien más… no era el único que existía en este mundo. Se imaginó, con pesar; cómo se vería si la tonalidad de su cabello fuera más opaca, un poco más rebelde y algo salvaje. Si sus ojos fueran la puerta al mismo mar, y su ropa estando maltratada, aún así le hiciera contraste a sí mismo.

 _ **No eres tú.**_

Le acusó divertidamente la voz. No era la primera vez que irrumpía entre sus pensamientos, y tampoco será la última. Nadie mejor que aquel huésped en su ser sabía que no era cierto, no era él pero se parecían demasiado. ¿Quién podría ser la persona de aquél reflejo? ¿Quién hozaba imitarle en su perfección? ¿Quién? Sintió a su respiración volverse latosa, no pudo contener ni un segundo más su vista en el espejo. Su corazón se oprimía molestosamente, le invadía un oscuro sentimiento muy antiguo. Las ganas de querer desaparecer de aquí, una profunda angustia y melancolía jamás le dejarían en paz. El deseo de querer recobrar lo que nunca volverá. Y si lo hiciera, no sería lo mismo otra vez. Decir su nombre le causaba un doloroso escozor, un sabor añejo quedaba en su paladar. Su presencia le invadía hasta en sus más indeseables sueños, le hacía recordar cada día de lo que le provocó. El lazo que los unió durante toda una vida, y que pudo sentir cómo se rompía a través de una atadura imaginaria que se destrozó aquél fatídico día. El día que los marcó a ambos. Desde entonces ya no deseaba verse, nunca, porque le recordaba. Y cada vez que le recordaba, se sentía con una culpabilidad tan grande que le provocaba un hundimiento, un profundo deseo de desaparecer. Todas sus hazañas resentidas en una sola palabra.

—Kanon…

Y su voz se perdía en la inmensidad de la habitación, sabiendo que era el único que permanecía ahí y que podría oírla. Prefirió bajar el telón y ocultar el espejo, sacarlo siempre de su vista hasta que volviera a olvidarse de aquél hermano que una vez tuvo. Y entonces, cuando Kanon estuviera fuera de sus pensamientos, Saga volvería. Se atrevería a retar su reflejo para recordarle una vez más.

Sus labios se elevaron diminutamente, señalando una sonrisa inexplicable. Tenía razón. Quizás nunca le volverá a ver, y era justo por eso el cual nunca dejaría de afligirse. ¿Cómo haría que una herida dejara de doler? ¿Se podría quitar siquiera esta cicatriz? Kanon es mucho más que eso. A pesar de haberle marcado internamente, marcó también a su alma. Se trataba de una herida que no se veía con los ojos, que no se tocaba. Más sin embargo se sentía y estaba.

Su andar fue torpe, se iba hacia los lados como si tuviera un muy mal equilibrio. Buscó apoyo bruscamente en una muralla de piedra. Sus dedos se extendían, y se aferraban con saña entre los espacios. Su perfil a cabizbajo, su flequillo sombreaba su mirada en un aire meditabundo y confuso. Sus piernas temblaron, las rodillas fallaron. Poco a poco se fue deslizando hasta caer al suelo.

Tal vez Kanon… ya no debe estar en este mundo. Tal vez el mar se encargó de llevarse su alma y la cárcel quedará vacía para siempre. Tal vez… Saga debería hacer lo mismo. Desaparecer y tratar de alcanzarlo…


End file.
